In the description that follows reference is made to certain structures and methods, however, such references should not necessarily be construed as an admission that these structures and methods qualify as prior art under the applicable statutory provisions. Applicants reserve the right to demonstrate that any of the referenced subject matter does not constitute prior art.
Tobacco processing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,097; 5,360,022; 5,311,886; 4,887,618 and 4,407,307. The removal of phenolic compounds from tobacco is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,789,548; 6,782,891; 6,298,859; 5,601,097; 5,601,097; 4,200,113; 3,561,451 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0150011 and 2003/0106562.